Marauder Madness
by ooOCaptainTurboOoo
Summary: The Marauders attend the Quidditch world cup. Almost entirely humor based there will be little to no mention of Voldermort or the first War. Semi-Good Wormtail, JP/LE, Some Cursing and vulgar language and strange situations...Look just read it already.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Chaos calls in the form of Quidditch**

**Disclaimer: ****Let me just check...nope still have a penis guess I'm not Mrs Rowling.**

The recently married Lily Evans Potter ran as fast as her feet could take her to the bathroom, barley making it in time she just managed to lift up the seat before regurgitating her recently devoured breakfast, after several minutes of throwing up she walked over to the sink and cleaned herself up,

Lily had been the same for the past three days, constant morning sickness and a lack of energy; she wiped her bloodshed eyes one last time before declaring herself as presentable,

Lily Potter worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Spell Castors department; her job in basic terms was to develop new spells and charms that could be useful to the rest of wizarding Britain, thankfully today was a Saturday in which Spell Castors didn't work, she had already gone to work the two previous days puking every few minutes,

She made her way downstairs and began some research she would need for the following week, she glanced over at the table where she had put the roses James had given her the previous day, she smiled and inhaled there scent, she may have not been in the best shape health wise at the moment but her life couldn't get much better,

She was married to a man she loved dearly and who loved her just as much, true for many years Lily Evans had disliked James Potter and at times even hated his guts, However over time the big lug had grown up and finally calmed down, not that James was living a boring life nowadays, no, the Marauders made sure that 'Prongs' stayed alive and well,

Lily smiled thinking about her husband and his friends, at times it felt like she was married to the Marauders rather than James but for some reason she didn't really mind, whilst she was _**in **_love with only James, she did love all four of them,

Sirius, the annoying, very annoying little brother she had always secretly wanted, true he was always the first to rattle her chains, but she knew he would do just about anything for James and to the same extent her,

Remus, always the voice of reason for the group, well sometimes at least, she had admired how well Remus coped with being a werewolf but she still knew and at times saw how hard life was for him, she had made it one of the many goals in her life to cure him of his curse,

Peter, always withdrawn but still a brother by choice as the others and Lily would call him, yes at times Peter did stick out like a sore thumb but he was a member of the group and loved because of it,

Lily again smiled thinking of some of there last year at Hogwarts and the big 'celebration' they had to end their education, the entire last year had seriously been different from the previous six, James while having matured he had somehow corrupted her without even knowing it, she had become more 'wild' during her last year, she had proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that she wasn't just some bookworm, she ended lost in memories for several minutes before coming around and continuing her research.

**Ooo~ooO**

Sirius Black was slumped against the wall clutching him privates in absolute agony with his so called best mate James Potter howling with laughter next to him,

"Th…this is all yo…your fault!" Sirius got out through painful sobs, this made James laugh even harder though,

"I never told you to use those lines on her!" he remarked after calming down, Sirius still gasping for breath managed to rise on his feet and stand up without aid of the wall,

"You dared me!" he exclaimed, James had dared him to flirt with Amelia Bones, Sirius never one to back down from a challenge graciously accepted and paid a price for his male pride, a very _**painful**_ price,

"Paddy, accept it you lost, I win witness me victory dancing" James said gleefully and proceeded to do a little jig, Sirius couldn't help it and started sniggering at his Marauder brother, he decided to join and within moments they were both doing a dance Lily had taught them known as 'the swim', onlookers watched the two young men with curiosity and wary, suddenly Frank Longbottom came up to them smiling at their antics,

"Guys when you're done, we have to get back to training, Mr Stockport already has it in for you two" he said,

James and Sirius cringed, Nicholas Stockport was their Auror training coach and really didn't like either James or Sirius, he believed that an auror should take life seriously; Sirius believed that the guy hadn't been laid…once,

"Cheers Frank, c'mon Paddy let's go see captain personality" James joked, the three headed off towards their training class.

**Ooo~ooO**

"Thank you ma'am have a nice day" Remus Lupin said politely to the elderly lady who had just purchased a new wand holder for her grandson, Lupin smiled inwardly, his life was going fairly well as of late, he had graduated Hogwarts passing six exams and only failing Divination by a couple of points, he had a nice flat with Sirius that Lily had taken management over with decorating, he had a good steady job at Olivanders wand makers, he was still amazed that Olivander took him on, He knew that Olivander was aware of his 'furry little problem' but how easy the elderly man accepted it made him feel warm inside,

The job itself wasn't hard or anything, serve the customers, clean up, occasionally restocking, it wasn't too bad a pay either, yes for once in life Remus was content, true he had the whole 'Order of the Phoenix' and werewolf issue but that aside he felt great, the only thing he hated was the fact that he couldn't join the auror's with Padfoot and Prongs, he looked around the room remembering when he had been a boy getting wand,

"_Wow I can't believe that was nearly a decade ago"_ he idly thought, the rest of the day was pretty quiet as it always was during the schooling terms, eventually Olivander asked Remus to shut up shop for the day, Remus did as asked and began sweeping with a none magical broom, Remus started snickering at the first time the Marauders came across one of these, it had resulted in Sirius getting a black eye and James ending up with a bollocking from Lily, Remus started chuckling fondly at the memory,

"Ah good times" he said to himself.

**Ooo~ooO**

"I swear I don't think that guys even ever heard of sex" Sirius remarked heading through the main hall in the ministry, James by his side and Frank joining them on the walk to the floo station,

"Maybe we should get him a subscription to Playboy" James remarked, Frank looked bewildered,

"What's Playboy?" he asked so innocently it made both Marauders laugh, Sirius slung is arm around Frank's shoulder,

"Frankie buddy, you are so missing out on some of life's greatest pleasures" he stated, suddenly a voice behind him called out,

"BLACK!" Sirius turned around quickly,

"I didn't do it" he blurted out quickly realizing how foolish he looked, the voices barer was that of Christian Moongil, Mr Moongil was the local head auror who worked alongside guys like Alastor Moody, he was a pureblood like Sirius but held none of the beliefs that most purebloods did, this made him a good guy in Sirius books,

"You headiness, what can I do for you" Sirius cheerfully greeted, the older man smiled,

"Less of the lip would be nice" he replied making Sirius smile his wicked grin,

"I'd like to speak to you in private for a moment if that would be okay" he asked, he turned to James and Frank,

I'll wait at the entrance for you Paddy" James said, Sirius nodded, he turned to Frank,

"I'll see you Monday then Frank" Sirius said pumping the guys hand before heading off, as he walked towards Moongil's office he was aware of how similar it seemed when he would e taken to McGonagall's office whilst he was at Hogwarts, suddenly a small amount of fear rushed through Sirius,

"I'm not in trouble am I, I mean you know those magazines in my desk….well I'm just keeping them safe for….um…James" he stutter out, Christian opened the door to his office smiling,

"No relax lad, your in no trouble, in fact I have a gift for you" he said travelling over to his chair, he sat down gesturing for Sirius to take one of the seats,

"Really sir, but it isn't my birthday for another seven months" he replied cheekily, calmed no he knew he wasn't in trouble,

"Very funny, listen you know how the World cup final is in two weeks?" he asked, Sirius nodded, Christian pulled out four pieces of paper from his draw,

"Well I bought these tickets for me, the wife and my girls but since my wife's' due to give birth sometime in the next week I can't really go" he remarked deadpanned,

Sirius felt his heart beat faster; he wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say was he?

"So instead I thought you may as well take them, take you friends or whatever and have a good time, that is of course if you want them" Christian finished, Sirius sat there completely dumbfounded, he was sure he was forming at the mouth, he was being handed tickets to the Final of the World cup, he was sure he suddenly felt a wet patch in his pants,

"Are you sure?" he asked, unable to grasp that Moongil was giving him tickets to the world cup,

"Quite my boy, the wife would kill me if I missed my child's birth for a quidditch match, even if it is the finals, Sirius calmed his breathing,

"I'd be happy to take Christian but please let me give you something for them" he said, Christian held up his hands,

"None of that lad just go enjoy yourself and if you try to pay me for them I'll let Stockport know about those magazines in you draw.

**Ooo~ooO**

Peter hated his job, unfortunately for the young man he lacked his friend's brains, he had walked out of Hogwarts with only three N.E.W.T.S and that had left him with his dream of being a auror scraped, still he had managed to find a job at the Apothecary, it wasn't glamorous by any stretch of the imagination, still he had passed Potions which had been the only true qualification he had needed for the job,

Unfortunately as being the new guy he was given the job of cleaner, and had had two accidents already today alone, first he got his arm stuck in one of the kiddie cauldron in the back, and then he accidentally spilled a on his head that made fungus grow all over his head and face, thankfully the guys hadn't been around to see that but some little kids had gotten a good laugh out of it,

He let out a huge sigh, and wiped the little beads of sweat from his forehead, he checked over at the counter that had a customer waiting, he let out an irritated grunt before plastering a fake smile on his face and aiding the customer.

**Ooo~ooO**

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" James shouted loudly as he and Sirius were chatting at the Ministry entranceway, Sirius smiled as he had just let James in on the good news,

"No I'm not kidding; we are going to the world cup my friend!" Sirius yelled back just not with the same capacity, suddenly the two men linked arms and started dancing…again.

**Ooo~ooO**

Lily sat at the kitchen table at the home of her closest female friend 'Alice Longbottom', Alice had married Frank literally two weeks after her's and James's wedding,

Lily was a year behind Alice at Hogwarts but the two had been good friends, Alice was something of a big sister to Lily, well what Lily had always envisioned a big sister should be, she smiled as Alice came over to the table carry a tray with two cups of tea on it with a small plate of biscuits,

"So tell me again Lily" she asked Lily to repeat what she had previously said,

"Well for the last couple of days, I've not been feeling too well Alice" Alice sat down while dunking one of the biscuits in her tea,

"Well what's been wrong exactly?" she asked intrigued, Lily screwed up her face in concentration,

"Well, my stomach as been upset a lot, I've been throwing up practically every day, mostly the morning, and…well to be honest Ali I just feel completely drained" Lily explained, Alice nodded along to everything, she sipped her tea,

"Well Lils I can't say for certain but it sounds like you might be…well…pregnant" she said, Lily eyes widened in shock, however she didn't have time to say anything as Alice's husband Frank instantly appeared out of the fireplace,

"Alice Love you about?" he called, Alice gave Lily a sympathetic look as her husband entered the kitchen,

"Oh there you are" he said cheerfully, he suddenly noticed the red head across from his wife,

"Oh Lily, nice to see you, I've just left your James not twenty seconds ago" he said in amusement, Lily was still in shock but managed to hide it,

"_Pregnant"_ she thought, she suddenly came to her censors, she checked her watch,

"Is it five already?" she asked, not fully realizing how late in the day it was, Frank nodded,

"I wouldn't worry though, James was hanging around waiting for Sirius so I doubt he'll be home yet" he explained, Lily nodded,

"Well I better get going, thanks for the tea Ali, Frank pleasure as always" she said getting up and walking to the fireplace, Frank soon went upstairs to change out of his work clothes and Alice made a beeline for Lily,

"Lily are you alright?" she asked, stopping her friend before she left,

"I'm okay, I just need to sit down and think about this" she explained, Alice gave her a worried look,

"Why not go see a healer, get a pregnancy scan" Alice asked, Lily nodded,

"I think I'll do that" she suddenly became very nervous and worried, she looked at Alice,

"Alice could you…you know…come with me?" she asked, Alice smiled and embraced her friend,

"Of course, did you even need to ask" she replied, she broke the hug,

"It's just a baby…I'm not sure if I'm ready for that" Lily confessed, Alice laughed gently,

"Honey, you have four kids as it is" Lily smiled,

"True, speaking of which I'd better get home, make sure 'the boys' haven't broken anything" she giggled, Alice gave her a brief hug before Lily stepped into the fireplace, and disappeared in a large puff of green smoke.

**Ooo~ooO**

Lily Potter watched as her husband and his best friend tumbled out of the fireplace both wearing identical grins,

"Honey guess what Sirius has!" James yelled in excitement, Lily raised her eyebrow at him,

"Well I have twenty sarcastic comments already and there already multiplying so instead of picking just tell me" she replied, Sirius pulled out four tickets from his pocket,

"TICKETS FOR THE CUP FINAL!" both marauders yelled in union, Lily looked in bewilderment,

"How did you manage to get quidditch tickets, I thought they were sold out months ago?" she asked,

"Moongil, you know one of the head auror's, his wife's set to give birth soon so he can't go" James started, Sirius picked up from there,

"Yeah so he gave me these and told me to take my friends", Lily frowned inwardly, if his had been any other time she wouldn't have minded her husband going off with his friends, but since she didn't know if she was pregnant or not…well,

"So…can I go Lils?" James pleaded giving her his best puppy dog look, however she had become adapt at being able to not give in, she started thinking about it, if James was away for a couple of days then she could get checked at St Mungo's without him worrying,

"Oh I don't know, where is the final taking place by the way?" she asked actually unable to recall where it was,

"Somewhere in Extremadura, that's Spain right?" Sirius asked to no one in particular,

"Yes that's in Spain" Lily replied, James was now pouting like a little kid,

"Come on, say I can go" he wined playfully, Lily suppressed a smirk with difficulty,

"I don't know" she playfully said, suddenly both men were down on their knees hugging her legs like toddlers,

"Please!" James cried

"Pretty please" Sirius said

"Pretty please with Bertie botts on top"

"Please say yes!"

"Well…." Lily murmured absolutely loving the power over the two she had right now,

"Did any one ever tell you're the brightest witch of the age love?" James said,

"Not to mention one of the sexiest?" Sirius inputted, James glared at him,

"Dude that's my wife!"

"I'm trying to help you Prongs!" Sirius replied,

"OKAY you can go!" Lily shouted, both let go of her leg and proceeded to hug her, before bouncing around like kids at Christmas.

**Ooo~ooO**

Both Remus and Peter were shocked at the news but at the same time overjoyed, after having a couple of drinks to celebrate, the quartet left for their respective homes,

James turned over in bed trying to get comfortable, his eyes fell on his wife who was sound asleep, he smiled and kissed her forehead gently, he turned again now looking up at the ceiling,

He felt excited about the cup, for two reasons, one it was the finals, practically everyone in the wizarding world either tried to attend or would listen to it on the wireless,

Two, this would be his first holiday with the guys, well that wasn't exactly true, there had been the camping trip the summer between 5th and 6th year but it hadn't exactly turned out very well.

**Ooo~ooO**

_Summer 1975_

_Greenwich Park, Nottingham_

Four young teens stood hopelessly trying to put together a none magical tent without using magic…needless to say they failing,

"Tell me again why wear here?" Sirius asked again viciously pounding the tent peg with the mallet, Remus and James sighed, the two of them had decided to try and live as muggles for a couple of weeks, Sirius hadn't been against the idea and Peter whilst not entirely interested decided to go along anyway,

"Because, it'll be good for us to see of muggles go without magic in the great outdoors" James replied, fiddle with the main support beams,

"Dude look around, all these people have come in those caravan thingies" Sirius whined, James conceded that one, there were at least eight other families or whatever parked around the site, but there wasn't a single tent anywhere else,

"Paddy look, it's the beginning of the summer for us but I believe that muggle students get out a little later" Remus argued,

"Fine" Sirius said shutting up and proceeded to hammer in the next peg, after about an hour of madness which resulted in Sirius hammering his thumb, Peter getting tangled in the sheet of fabric for the tent and the main support beam hitting James squarely between the eyes they finally managed to erect the tent,

The four boys stepped back and grinned at the fruits of the labour, Sirius raised his hands,

"Eureka!" he yelled in happiness, suddenly the tent collapsed, and the four boys watched and nearly started crying,

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF!" Sirius cried out.

**Ooo~ooO**

The next two days seem to drag on for all four of the boys, eventually though that would be rectified,

The Marauders sat in the tent snacking on some food they had gotten; suddenly the ground began to vibrate,

"What the hell is that?" Peter asked, all four of the boys got up and stuck their heads out of the tent, a huge caravan easily sleeping ten people pulled up just a few yards away,

"Wow look at the size of that thing" Sirius said impressed at the roomy looking vehicle,

"You got to admire the muggles sometimes" James said in awe, all the boys agreed before heading back to their meal.

**Ooo~ooO**

The day had progressed and James and Sirius had been elected to go fetch the next meal, which constituted of fish and chips, they approached the tent soon becoming sidetracked,

"Hey Prongs check them out" "Sirius said nodding in the direction of the big caravan, several girls aged varying between eighteen and twenty five were all arguing around the engine, Sirius gave James the grin, the grin meant 'their ours', James returned it, The two swiftly made their way over to the five girls, they continued to argue,

"Excuse me ladies can we give you hand?" Sirius asked politely, one of the girls probably the oldest looked over to him,

"That depends does either one of you know anything about engines and stuff" Both guys looked at each other, all they knew about engines were that they were needed for a car to run, however been the live on the edge types that wasn't going to stop them,

"Sure love, what seems to be the problem" Sirius asked, she led them towards the engine,

"Well we were going to drive closer to the lake but the engine just won't start" she explained,

"Well don't worry miss, I'm sure me and buddy here can fix it" James said confidently, the woman smiled at them, letting off a huge sigh of relief,

"Oh thank you" she soon left and rejoined her friends, both guys looked into the engine,

"Do you even know what we're looking at here?" James asked,

"Not a clue" Sirius replied,

"Well we got to do something we could be on to something with these girls, plus hey more than enough for all four of us" James replied wiggling his eyebrows,

"Well theirs five of them, four of us, and be one to take one for the team, I'll try and cope with two of them" Sirius grinned,

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, we need to fix this first" James replied his smile evaporating somewhat,

"Okay…well does anything look loose?" Sirius asked, the two boys searched for a short period of time,

"No, not that I can see" James replied, the two stood leaning over the engine in silence for a few minutes,

"Is everything all right boys?" one of the other girls asked,

"Yeah no worries where fine" James called back,

"Wish we could just use the Reparo charm" Sirius whined,

"And risked getting in trouble with the ministry, fat chance" James replied,

"Look let's just fiddle with the thing what's the worst that could happen?" Sirius said, soon amazingly they got it running, the girls had been very appreciative and after introductions were made the girls invited them to a little party they were having that night.

**Ooo~ooO**

"Guys you ready?" James asked Remus and Peter, both weren't exactly thrilled at this having never met any of the girls,

"Yes alright where here" they both said, soon the four headed off towards the lake,

"Now remember, Kelly's mine" Sirius said

"Which one was Kelly again?" James asked,

"The tall blonde one with big boobs" Sirius explained, James nodded,

"Fine but I want Debra" he replied,

"Wasn't she the red head?" Sirius asked, James nodded, and Sirius started snickering,

"What!" James asked,

"Prongs what is it with you and red heads?"

"I don't have a thing for red heads" James replied irritated,

"I think Lily Evans might not quite believe that" Remus remarked finally contributing to the conversation,

"HAHA, look lets get there alright" James replied somewhat peeved.

**Ooo~ooO**

The quartet arrived and after introducing Remus and Peter everyone seemed to be paired off (apart from Sirius who was partner with both Kelly and Anne), the girls all being of drinking age and gotten together quite a large amount of alcohol,

Not too soon after the drinking games started, Sirius was pissed but to aroused to collapse, James was barley hanging in their, Peter was passed out on the carpet drooling away, the only person still going strong was Remus who had the werewolf stamina advantage, he took another shot of the vodka, downing it very quickly, he leaned back into the sofa feeling very proud of himself,

"Wow you can sure put that away cutie" Laura the girl he had been paired with said, Moony blushed somewhat but smiled none the less,

"Pour me another" Sirius slurred, James pounded his glass down again indicating for another, neither boy was willing to let Remus get all the attention,

They both took another (though not easily) before again relaxing into the sofa and the arm (or arms in Sirius's case) girls, they both glared at Remus indicating that this wasn't over, he shrugged, before asking for another,

Both Padfoot and Prongs glared at him, causing him to grin, while the alcohol wasn't affecting him too bad, he was suddenly feeling the need to prove a point,

"Actually I bet I can down the rest of the bottle" he said smugly, the girls looked a little surprised at this, there was still a decent amount of alcohol left in the bottle, Laura however was watching with awe as Remus took a deep breath and proceeded to down every last drop,

He slammed the bottle on the table, the girls erupted in cheer and Laura kissed him on the lips in congratulations, he again felt himself blush just not as much, he glance over at his Marauder brothers giving them a look that obviously said, 'Beat that',

James however wasn't through yet; he took one of the other open bottles and placed it to his lips before looking over at his wolf friend,

"Ear's to you, you smug git" he slurred before beginning to drink the rum, he couldn't finish however as he missed his mouth, lost his balance and fell straight to the floor falling unconscious almost immediately.

**Ooo~ooO**

_Present day_

James sighed happily remembering that evening, from what Sirius had said it had been a pinnacle moment for Remus's mark into manhood, he chuckled to himself, whilst that day was fun it didn't exactly end well the next night.

However those thoughts were soon overpowered by his sleep-needing mind, and within moment he soon fell asleep.

**Ooo~ooO**

The following days proved to be hectic, with all the last minute reservations and the trading of pounds sterling to Spanish money, unfortunately since the campsite for the cup was already overbooked the Marauders would have to stay in the town of Los soles Bordean which was located four hours from the quidditch stadium,

It hadn't been easy exactly, both James and Sirius managed to get time off as sis Remus without too much hesitation from Mr Olivander; Peter however had been less able to persuade his boss, still after a lecture from the owner about commitments, the four had arrange time off, money had also been a small issue with both the need of Spanish muggle currency and wizards money,

After all that the day before they were meant to leave arrived, Lily feeling better without her annual morning sickness still dreary eyed arrived downstairs to witness James in the kitchen making breakfast, or attempting to at least,

"Ah Morning sweetie" he called happily, trying to fry an egg without the aid of magic, a lot of smoke appeared around the pan and suddenly Lily was wide awake, she took a couple of tender steps towards the smoky cooker,

"Err James I don't think it's suppose to do that" she said pointing at the bacon, he turned to where she was pointing,

"Oh shit!" he quickly turned the bacon off and went back to the eggs, Lily rubbed her temple feeling a headache coming on, she took the spatula out of James's hand,

"James, Honey why don't you go get dressed and I'll finish up here," she said trying to cover her annoyance,

"No that's okay I got it covered" James replied, he turned the flame back on too hard causing his apron to catch fire,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed running around trying to find his wand, Lily quickly drew out her own wand; she pointed it at her husband,

"Aguamenti!" she cried spraying him with a large amount of water, causing the fire to cease, she quickly turned the flame on the cooker off and took in the damage, the cooking apron was half charred, the carpet was soaked, as was most of the living room, and to top it the food was burned,

Lily took a deep breath, counted to ten and then smiled,

"Let me rephrase that you **will** let me finish up or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next few nights" James quickly dashed upstairs, Lily used a few cleaning charms and began cooking some new strips of bacon, suddenly a loud voice boomed in the front room,

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Lily felt the massive headache come back in full affect as the cheery face of Sirius Black appeared at the kitchen door,

"Ah good morning Lily, I see you're making breakfast, could I have pancakes with bacon?" he asked cheerfully, Lily glared at him,

"_No don't kill you've no where to hide the body!" _she thought, Sirius looked around,

"Wow I didn't know you made such a mess when cooking Lils" he remarked and Sirius Black spent the rest of the day with a red spatula mark across his face.

**Ooo~ooO**

Remus entered the Potter living room via the floo network to find it looked as if a flood had happened, he glanced around and found the two Potters along with Sirius Black in the kitchen quietly eating breakfast,

He gently entered the kitchen,

"Err good morning everyone" he said glancing around, Sirius had a big square red mark on his face, James had a look of fear and withdrawal and Lily had a small murderous glint in her eye but she was the only one to respond,

"Good morning Remus, we saved you some breakfast if you hungry" she replied,

"Umm sure, thank you" he said and began to dig into a bacon sandwich, he continued to eat in silence, but as soon as he was done his curiosity at everyone couldn't be contained,

"Umm what happened?" he asked, suddenly both Sirius and James seem to come out of their quiet,

"Lily said I couldn't sleep with her!"

"She hit me!"

"She soaked the living room!"

"SHE HIT ME!"

"She said I'd be sleeping on the sofa!"

"SHE HIT ME…WITH THE SPATULA!"

Remus took all this in and glanced at Lily who didn't deny it, he shrugged if she did that she must have had a reason,

"Oh" he simply replied and went to help with the dishes.

**Ooo~ooO**

After several hours of tidying up (to which James eventually admitted was his fault) the three men collapsed on the sofa,

"Man what I wouldn't give for a bottle of firewiskey right now" Sirius said still trying to repress the memories of the spatula,

"Nah mate, it's too early for firewiskey, now vodka could be a definite yes" James replied lazily,

"No not strong enough for me, maybe that Jack Daniels stuff though" Sirius replied, James started laughing causing the other two men to look at each other and James in turn,

"What's so funny?" Remus asked, James calmed down before answering,

"Nothing it's just I was laying in bed the other night reminiscing about that camping trip we took before sixth year, mentioning Jack Daniels just sort of bring it all back,

Sirius scowled at the memory and Remus went into a full blush, both men noticed it however though,

"Come on Remus, it's been close to five years, surely you can tell us what happened" Sirius teased, Remus hadn't mentioned what had happened after all his Marauder brothers had passed ever, he remained tight lipped to this day and would forever since he had promised,

Remus crossed his arms and lifted his head in a defiant 'I'm not telling you' stance,

"Fine" Sirius replied bored, suddenly Remus stood up,

"Come on Paddy, need to go finish packing," he said, Sirius groaned,

"I finished last night" Sirius replied, Remus rolled his eyes,

"Did you pack you toothbrush?"

"Uh…no"

"Did you pack extra clothes in case?" 

"No"

"Did you pack some ID?"

"…No"

"Damn it Sirius what did you pack?" James asked generally curious,

"Just a couple of boxes of condoms, oh and my cologne" Sirius replied truthfully, Remus felt his blood start to rise,

"Home…NOW…pack" Remus stated, Sirius got up, and went to the fireplace,

"Awe is it you time of the month already Moony" he laughed before disappearing in the green smoke.

**Ooo~ooO**

_Summer 1975_

_Greenwich Park, Nottingham_

No matter how hard they tried none of them could get Remus to tell them what had happened the night before after they passed out, however every time it was mentioned he would blush as red as the sun causing both James and Sirius to come up with here own ideas,

James believed that Remus had now become a man, so to speak, while Sirius believed that he had struck out with the Laura girl, Peter wasn't sure who he agreed with more so he just stuck with been quiet and watching the display,

However the girls must have like the Marauders as they got an invite for another party that evening,

"Now try not to make us look bad tonight Moony" Sirius said,

"It's not my fault I can hold my liquor better than you three!" Remus replied defensively,

"Yeah come on Paddy this just means that you need to step up your game" James replied, who watched as his best mate took on a mock angry face,

"Me, I seem to recall you passing out before me" he replied,

"Only by ten seconds or so" Remus inputted, defending James,

"Well sorry Moony but not all of us have your werewolf stamina" Sirius remarked, Remus winched at this, Sirius immediately felt guilty,

"Moony sorry I didn't mean" Remus held up his hand,

"Don't worry Paddy, besides we all enjoyed the night," he said before leading the group back to the girl's caravan,

"Besides I enjoyed it more when you all fell asleep" he finished and suddenly began running off, the three remaining members all looked at each other,

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Sirius shouted, the three began to run after him.

**Ooo~ooO**

The night had pretty much progressed the same as the one before, Peter wasn't yet unconscious but wasn't too far away, both James and Sirius were totally drunk but wide awake, and Remus was sitting back comfortably with Laura resting on his shoulder,

The night was progressing better but they should have known it was too good to last,

Vodka?" Kelly asked, Sirius nodded and downed the drink pretty quickly, general chatter or in actuality muttering conversed for several minutes, all the while drinks were being both poured and drank,

Anne suddenly looked worried at the lack of alcohol left before smiling,

"Have any of guys ever heard of Jack Daniels?" she asked slurring her words, all four shook their heads,

"No but I'll find him" Sirius pulled out his wand,

"Accio Jack Daniels!" he cried, suddenly a large bottle flew out the fridge flying straight into Wormtail's head sending him flying into the table knocking all the empty bottles over, the girls were already screaming by now, chaos was erupting,

Remus sat with his head in his hands, Sirius was busy trying to open the Jack Daniels, James was trying to console the screaming girls and Peter was laid out unconscious on the floor.

**Ooo~ooO**

The next day the quartet were busy packing up the tent equipment, all unable to forget the happenings of the night before,

After Sirius's mishap, the Ministry arrived and obliviated the girls, Sirius was giving a warning for being underage, they were also banned from the camp site, and to top it off they all had letters sent to their parents or guardians,

"Okay that's it lets make a pact to never go on holiday again" Sirius said, dropping the tent material,

"Right there with bro" James replied gloomily,

"Yeah you right I'm in" Peter said, they all looked at Remus, he shrugged and gave a small smile,

"Oh I don't know, it wasn't all bad" he joked,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET UP TO WITH THAT LAURA GIRL!"? Sirius demanded.

**Ooo~ooO**

_Present day_

James chuckled whilst putting the mop away remembering the bollocking he got from his parents after that incident, he hadn't been able to see his friends for nearly two weeks after that, which had been pure hell,

James also smiled that they were breaking the pact that they made, he wasn't a very suppositious man but he wondered if breaking the pact would have repercussions, he thought for a second before smiling and shaking his head,

"_Nah, what's the worst that could happen?"_

**Ooo~ooO**

**Authors Notes:**

**Okay if anyone remembers I had this story up about a year or so ago. To be honest I kind of just lost my Writers MoJo and wasn't really in the mood to write much.**

**I've been going over the stories I have on my hard drive recently and decided that I could have a lot of fun again with this one so I'm bring it back.**

**Also the Spanish place I mentioned is a real place but I know nothing of it so if I make mistakes regarding the place itself please don't bother with messages and whatnot.**

**Anyway see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Speedos and Sunglasses**

**Disclaimer: ****I'm an eternal Harmonian, therefore I'm obviously not JK Rowling.**

Remus let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple whilst listening to his two friends arguing like children;

"Oh Please, Russia has as much chance of winning then you did of getting an O on you potions exam", James said,

"Yeah well the only way Portugal are going to win are if they pay off the Ref you idiot, you and I both know if their seeker hadn't caught the snitch right at the end they would have lost to Italy" Sirius replied his facing slowly going red,

"Your just mad because you lost five galleons on Italy"

"Oh Whatever"

"Great comeback"

"Asshole"

"Moron"

"Tosser"

"Wanker"

"CHILDREN!" Remus suddenly shouted gaining the attention of both the man-child's,

"It's a sodding game at the end of the day, both of you need to grow up a little plus you both have things to do, James you need to go and book the four of us a Portkey to Spain and Paddy you still haven't finished packing for crying out loud!" Remus all but shouted his face now the colour of a tomato

Sirius however just waved him off,

"Moony relax, I've got plenty of time yet", Remus would usually consider himself a laid back person but Sirius was testing his limit now, he took a few calm breaths before continuing,

"We go tomorrow and don't you think for one second I'm packing for you I'm not your mother"

"Well if you hadn't emptied my suitcase the other day I'd already be packed," he retorted,

"Packed, you call ten boxes of condoms some cologne and a pair of purple Speedo's being PACKED!"

James eyes widened,

"Purple Speedos?" he asked Sirius who had now gone as red as Remus except in embarrassment,

"He's lying...I don't even own a pair of Speedos...let alone purple ones"

James started chuckling when Peter suddenly appeared from the fireplace,

"Hey guys" he joyfully called, Remus gave a polite hello whilst Sirius grunted in response still embarrassed, James was incapable of speech trying not to laugh, Peter's eyes shifted from one to the next,

"What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" Sirius barked his face still red, James couldn't help it and fell to the floor holding his sides, Remus watched his spectacled friend in amusement for a moment before turning to face Peter,

"Please tell me that your packed Petey" his eyes pleaded,

"Yeah I just finished actually before I came here" he replied much to Moony's relief,

"Well we're just waiting for these two to get there act together" he said glaring at the other two marauders,

"For Merlin's sake Moony stop acting like my mother, it will get done" James replied,

"Hey I'm just trying to make sure nothing goes wrong, the last trip we all had, we were lucky we didn't get brought before a jury for conviction"

"Come on Moony it won't be that bad what's the worst that could happen" Sirius said with a cheesy grin on his face,

Remus felt a headache coming on,

_"Perhaps I should just write out a will now"_

**Ooo~ooO**

"Lily sweetheart, do you know where my sunglasses are?" Lily's husband shouted from upstairs, the redheaded women closed her eyes trying not to let her annoyance free,

"When did you last use them?" she replied, she waited for his response,

"Err... I'm not sure" shaking her head at her husbands untidiness, she entered there bedroom to see the top part of James body hidden beneath a avalanche of junk from the closet, her eyes widened at the mess he had made,

"I hope you planning on cleaning that up before you leave" she said crossing her arms and glaring at her husband, James detangled himself and was about to reply he didn't have enough time when he saw his wife's face, he gulped,

"Err of course my love, err I guess you haven't seen my sunglasses then uh?" he replied timidly, Lily felt her anger slip somewhat,

"No can't say I have, can't you ask one of your friends to lend you a pair?"

James shook his head,

"No, I don't think Remus and Peter have any and Paddy only has one pair"

"Well then buy a replacement when you get to Spain, I'm sure there'll be a store somewhere that sells them" she replied with a slight huff of annoyance,

Half an hour later James was fully packed and racing downstairs in a mad dash,

"Do you have everything important, Wand, Money, your tickets?" Lily asked,

"Check, check and check again" he responded, he leaned forwarded and placed and quick but passionate kiss on his wife's lips,

"You sure you will be alright on your own?" he asked in concern, Lily smiled at him,

"It's only for five days I think I'll just about manage" she replied, he nodded in response and grabbed his suitcase,

"Well the mirror is in the cabinet next to the bed if you want to contact me" he stated, he gave her one last kiss,

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then babe," he said dashing out of the house so he could apparate to Remus and Sirius flat,

Lily watched the spot James had apparated for a few moments, part of her would miss her husband but he and the rest of his merry band of delinquents been gone for a couple of days was a small blessing since it would give her time to find out if she was pregnant or not, suddenly she heard a small crash upstairs, dashing up to the bedroom she found the junk from the closet had fell out onto the floor again,

_"Perfect, just perfect"_

**Ooo~ooO**

Remus wondered if God hated him for some reason as he looked around at his friends, Wormtail was currently clutching his tiny privates after James had accidentally hit him with a Reducio charm to shrink the luggage, Sirius was now sporting a black eyes after trying to force his suitcase to close the harness swinging around to hit him in the face and James's constant whining about a pair of sunglasses he apparently lossed, the Quartet now appeared at the Ministry and were crouched around a tie that was charmed to take them across the continent in a couple of minutes,

"Ah I need the bathroom really bad," Peter complained holding onto his privates but now for different reasons"

"Tough, there isn't enough time now" Sirius replied, this went on for a couple of minutes when the Ministry employee overseeing there travel began to count down his watch trying to ignore the four young hooligans in front of him,

"Ten..."

"Damn it I really have to go!" Wormtail complained,

"Nine"

"For Merlin's sake wait a few minutes till we get there Wormtail!" Sirius barked,

"Eight"

"But the hotel is ten minutes from the landing spot!"

"Seven"

"Oh just man up crying out loud!"

"Six"

"Easy for you to say"

"Five"

James looked at Remus,

"Four"

"Are you sure you don't have my sunglasses?" he asked

"Three"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO I DON'T HAVE YOU DAMN SUNGLASSES"

"TWO!" The Ministry Employee shouted over Remus,

"AH I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" Peter cried,

"ONE!"

The four suddenly disappeared on the spot leaving behind a very grump old man,

"Thank fuck for that" he gasped suddenly in dire need of a drink, he idly wondered if he could sneak out to the Leaky cauldron.

**Ooo~ooO**

Lily hadn't had the best of mornings having to clean up after her husbands **Attempt **at tidying up after himself and going to St Mungo's only to find out the earliest appointment she could get was for the day after James and the other's returned home, so she was genuinely happy to see Alice face in the fireplace,

"Hi Lily hope I'm not interrupting" she said, Lily smiled at her friend,

"No I'm fine Alice, do you fancy a quick drink," she asked her friend already knowing she would accept,

"Sure" suddenly her face disappeared only for her friend to materialise completely less than ten seconds later, Lily poured them both a cup of tea and began to chat but Alice could see Lily wasn't in a very good mood,

"Lily, Love you alright?" she asked concerned, Lily nodded,

"Yeah it's just I couldn't get an appointment for another couple of days and by then James will be back home"

"And you want to know before then right?" Alice asked,

"I just don't want to be wondering whether I'm carrying life for the next six days" she replied taking a sip of tea more to just have something to do since her nerves were flaring up a bit,

"Why didn't you just tell Jamie, with his pull at the Ministry he could have got you in today" Lily shook her head,

"I had planned to tell him but then he and the other's got the tickets for the World cup, if he found out I might be pregnant he wouldn't have gone to the world cup"

The two women sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Alice broke the ice,

"Would you be happy, if we find out your pregnant I mean?" Lily pondered the question for several moments,

"Truthfully, I'd be...terrified, don't get me wrong I would love to have a baby...but I'd be scared, but I would love it so much, a little person me and James made" Lily was now smiling, Alice was as well watching her friends face suddenly light up,

"I could teach it to read and James could teach it to fly when they were a little older, you know I'd tack them into the non magical world and show them both worlds and.." Lily suddenly looked up and narrowed her eyes, Alice suddenly looked worried,

"Lils what's the matter" Lily suddenly slapped herself on the forehead,

"Oh I'm an idiot, I could just go get a pregnancy test" she declared, suddenly rushing for her coat and shoes,

"A what?" Alice asked, slightly bewildered, Lily didn't stop nor did she look at her friend whilst she answered suddenly feeling a rush of adrenaline,

"A muggle pregnancy test, I never even considered it, I just need to get to the nearest pharmacy" Alice wasn't entire sure what a muggle pregnancy test even involved but she was suddenly on her feat,

"Okay let me just run home and get my coat," she said excitement suddenly gushing though the women,

"Your coming with me?" Lily asked

"Of course I'm not letting my best friend go though something like this on her own, she replied, Lily grabbed her friend giving her a huge hug,

"Thank you" she replied deeply touched,

"Don't worry, now I'll be back in a moment," she said rushing to the fireplace a girlish giggle escaping her mouth,

Lily waited for her friend to return, suddenly realising James must have made it to Spain right now, she smiled both excitement and nerves running rampant through her system, aware that when James returned she may very well have big news for him,

Alice suddenly appeared once again at the fireplace now wearing her jacket,

"You ready?" she asked,

"As I'll ever be," Lily truthfully replied taking a deep breath.

**Ooo~ooO**

The four **adult** men suddenly landed in a pile on an empty field on a hot summer's day in Spain, Sirius was the first to come around noticing Peter had landed on top of him, he also felt a wet patch on his upper thigh, Peter suddenly looked up a little distorting,

_"Please don't let that be what I think it is"_

Peter face suddenly went from Confusion to worry and lastly a pathetic look,

"I...err...I couldn't hold it"

**Ooo~ooO**

**Authors Notes:**

**Well I'm back with chapter two obviously and whilst it's not as good as the first chapter I needed it to set up the following chapters of the story.**

**Just to clarify a few things in the story in case you were wondering.**

**1. Yes Remus and Sirius share a flat but no, both guys are straight.**

**2. As I am English there will be some British slang, not much but a little.**

**Also I know not everything is accurate time wise in this story but honestly it's not to be taken too seriously so any flames I get for stuff like that will be ignored.**

**If you have any questions about the story either send me a PM or write it in a review.**

**Also if your looking for update news, check my profile page from time to time.**

**Lastly, I'm not sure how long this story will be but I aiming for about ten chapters (hopefully this one will have been the shortest chapter).**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time with some peeing on a stick...seriously.**


End file.
